The First Last Kiss Something's Gotta Give
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia's not gettin any younger, she's sick of pointless and disastrous first dates. So she decides she has to find Mr. Right. She once heard a relationship can be determined by the first kiss so she's looking for her first last kiss. Eventual E/O.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new day so new story for me, LOL. Seriously though I don't even know exactly how this came to me, I think I got a lot of the inspiration from a song by LeAnn Rimes called Something's Gotta Give. In fact I did!**

**So anyhow…**

**Summary****: Olivia is not getting any younger, she is sick of pointless and disastrous first dates. One night she decides she has to find Mr. Right, she just doesn't count on how hard that is going to be. She once heard a relationship can be determined by the first kiss.**

**Not your typical SVU story but hopefully some entertainment, this is one for the ladies...**

**Part in italics is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that you have seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 1**

_Olivia walked into the squad room with a huge smile on her face and a skip in her stride. She had had another great date with Mac last night. They had finally talked about what she did for a living and he hadn't got freaked out or made up an emergency that he forgot about and had to rush out to attend too nor had he got way to enthusiastic about the subject and asked for all the gory details._

_After their meal they had gone back to her place and consummated their relationship in a way that still had her stomach doing flips and her mind racing just from the memories._

"_I guess your date went well?" Elliot asked._

"_Better than well, we're going out on our fourth date tonight." She said proudly. It may have been sad but it was the longest relationship she'd had in well, months._

"_He knows where you work yet?" Elliot asked her from behind the pile of paper work he was sorting through._

"_Yep, we discussed it last night. It didn't bother him one way or the other." She said as she began on her paper work._

_Suddenly her phone rang. She answered in the usual way, just chirpier. "Benson, SVU." Elliot looked up to see who the call may be from. "Hey Mac, you left my place yet?" She asked him. "You could have stayed you' know." She said._

_Elliot looked down at his paper work but continued listening to her conversation, as wrong as he knew it was._

"_So where are…" He looked up as she was obviously cut off. He watched as her smile began to fade and the usual 'I'll get on with it' face came back._

"_Yea me too. Thanks. Yea you too." She said. "Dumb-ass…" She muttered under her breath as she slammed her phone down._

_Elliot just looked at her. He wasn't waiting for an explanation and he wasn't about to say I told you so but he wanted her to know he was there if she wanted to talk about what had obviously being her just getting dumped, again._

_She continued with paper work for a second then looked at him. "Okay you were right he was just after sex, but hey he would like for us to grab a coffee sometime." She said before she her returned to paper work._

"_Liv if that's all he wanted then more fool him." He said._

_Olivia looked up at with as hurt look on her face. "That came out wrong." He said. "What I meant was he's missing out on what he could have. You're a great person and you're going to find you Mr. Right." He told her._

- - - - - - - -

So after having a day that had officially sucked she was now at home, curled up on the couch with another cheesy chick'flic throwing it in her face that she was single and lonely and had once again been dumped by yet another prick.

She snatched the remote control from off of the coffee table and turned the TV off and switched the stereo on instead. She flopped her head back against the couch as she listened to what she recognized as LeAnn Rimes.

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year_

Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)

She got up and walked into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine so she could top her glass up. Still she listened to the song though, the words seemed to be calling out to her, almost mocking her.

_She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she's found is Mr. Wrong  
That's the pitts_

She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give

"Amen sister." She said as she walked across her apartment back to her reasonably comfy couch

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

She shut the stereo off. Like she needed another reminder her love life sucked.

She slumped down into the couch and thought about things. She knew it was no secret that she was not getting any younger, not that she looked as old as she was, which wasn't old but she couldn't help but think she should have accomplished a bit more than what she had by now.

The words in the song were kind of right. She had hoped to have been married with two kids and pulling carpool runs by now. So it made her feel like a bum as she realized she was single and still living in a flat that you couldn't be able to swing a kitten in let a lone a cat.

She looked at the glass in her hand, there was no way she was going to meet a guy and fall in love and get married and have kids and live happily ever after if she stunk of Chardonnay.

She stood up and walked in to the kitchen and poured the drink away. It was only 9.30. She picked up her phone and rang the only person she could think of to go out with.

"Casey its Liv. Get ready we're going out." She said.

She hung up the phone and ran into her room to find something to change.

She knew there was someone out there for everybody and she was going to find her someone. The first kiss would be all she needed to know whether or not they were the right person or at least worth a second chance.

**TBC**

**What do you think? It's purely just for fun, but it's a problem we all face.**

**Sort of, just a laugh.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Like I said this one is purely for fun.**

**Should have mentioned, this will be E/O, and it's based in the 9****th**** season, but although Eli exists, Elliot and Kathy never got back together.**

**Disclaimer****: Apparently some guy called Dick owns them, lucky get. No seriously though I don't own them, this is just for fun.**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia and Casey walked into the huge function room. There were tables with two chairs everywhere. The room was full of men and women, everyone had name tags and Olivia and Casey now both wore theirs.

"Remind me again, why I said yes to this." Casey said looking around the room.

"Because we are both single and getting older." Olivia said.

Casey just scoffed. "I'm not old." She protested.

"No but your not young either." Olivia fired back at her.

Casey just smiled as she continued looking around, seeing things she liked. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." She laughed.

"Ladies please take a seat!" Someone shouted over the crowd.

All the women found themselves a seat and Olivia and Casey managed to get tables next to each other. "The first hot guy is mine." Olivia stated.

"Ugh, ugh." Casey argued.

"Yep, this was my idea." Olivia reminded her.

"Fine then I get the rich surgeon." Casey said.

"Even if he's ugly?" Olivia asked.

"Hey he's rich, beggars can't be chooser's." She said.

They both just laughed. Finally the men all started to fill up the seats. Casey and Olivia just looked at each other. "Here we go." Olivia mumbled.

"Hi." Olivia said reaching over to shake a man's hand who sat opposite her. He suddenly used the back of his hand to wipe his nose, sniffling as he did so. He held his hand out to shake hers too but she quickly moved it away and hid it under the table. "I'm Larry." He said as he sat down.

She just smiled, Casey couldn't help but laugh at her.

The next guy to sit down at Olivia's table was reasonably handsome. "Hi my name is Benjamin, but you can call me Bennie." He said.

She just smiled and nodded. "What do you do Bennie?" She asked him.

"I'm a model." He said proudly. "What about you?" He asked.

She had just began to tell him she was a detective when he pulled out a comb and began fixing his hair. She suddenly got the impression this was going to be a long night.

The next person to join her was a dark haired, dark eyed hunk. "So Angelo…" She said reading his name tag. "…what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I seduce gorgeous ladies like yourself." He said eyeing up her breasts. "How's about you and I go get a drink or two, maybe some food then we could go back to my place. I have a huge…"

"Next!" Olivia yelled.

Olivia dreaded the next person sitting down. Then someone did, he had blonde hair and nice blue eyes, but he looked about 12. "How old are you?" Olivia asked him.

"I'm 21." He said smiling. She just stared at him. "16." He told her, suddenly frowning.

"Okay sweetheart go home…" She said. "…go play on your play station." She said as he got up and walked away.

Casey just looked at her. "You see anything you like yet?" She asked her.

"Yea, the door." Olivia answered.

Another man then sat down in front of her. "I'm Barney." He told her.

"Of course you are." She replied.

"I'm a janitor at a middle school and I collect bottle tops." He said proudly.

She just sat with her chin resting in her hands, smiling at him.

- - - - - - - -

She had sat there for almost two hours listening to the ideas of what guys would like to take her home and do to her, as well as some of the worst chat up lines she'd ever heard.

"Do you like the Flintstones because we're gonna make your bed-rock?" One guy had said.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Another used, 'cause she heard used that a hundred times.

"Was your father a thief because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Another said to her, cheesy but it wasn't the worst.

"Get your coat love you've pulled." One said. That guy she flipped off.

Then a rather shy guy who she'd figured had not practiced his chat up lines so well said. "Was your father a thief because he stole your coat and put it in the stars." He said, getting mixed up.

By this time she was just sat with her head resting on the table as another guy sat talking to her, trying to impress her. "So I said to him Rocky was not played by Sylvester…err…what's his name?" He asked.

"Stallone…" She mumbled, able to hear her own voice vibrate through the wooden table.

"Yea that's him. I said he was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger."

'Wrong.' She thought, but couldn't be bothered correcting him.

She had never been as happy as she was when she heard a buzzer go off. "That's it for the night. Thank you all for participating. Goodnight and good luck." The organizer yelled across the crowded room.

Olivia stood up, quickly putting her jacket on ready to make a run for it. "Do you want my number?" The guy at the table asked.

"No." She said simply, dragging Casey up and dragging her out.

Once outside she slowed down, just happy to be putting distance between her and the speed dating disaster.

"That was fun." Casey said.

Olivia just shook her head. Casey had got all the normal nice looking, guys.

"Did you get anyone's number?" Casey asked her as she pranced about excitedly.

"Yea, Hanks." Olivia told her.

"Great." Casey said enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna call him when I have trouble sleeping." She added.

"Oh well maybe you'll have better luck next time." Casey said.

"Yea right, I'd rather sit and listen to all of Munch's conspiracy theories than have to go through that again." Olivia said.

Casey just frowned, feeling sorry for her friend. "Hey Casey!" Casey turned around to find the guy who had just shouted her name. Olivia noticed it was Angelo, the guy who claimed his profession was seducing woman.

"Ah he's so hot. I'm totally going home with him." Casey said.

"You liked that guy?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"No, but he has a huge…" Casey began.

"Yea, yea he told me. Just go and be careful. Call me in the morning." She said.

"Okay." Casey said as she ran off to join the man.

Olivia just shook her head and sighed. She'd carried on walking until she had came to a bar. She decided the night could only get better with a nice cold glass of wine, so she went in.

- - - - - - - -

Elliot had got bored sitting at home alone, so he had decided to come out for a drink. He walked into the bar and sat down on a bar stool. "Can I get a beer please?" He asked the bar tender.

"Sure thing." The guy replied as he went off to get Elliot his beer.

Elliot looked in the corner he could hear a group of men cheering someone on. "Go, go, go, go…" They all chanted.

He got up and went to see who they were cheering on. He made his way through the small crowd and was gob smacked to see Olivia arm wrestling some huge guy and actually winning.

The guy's knuckles cracked as she slammed his arm down against the table. All the men cheered as she stood up and downed her prize, which was a full icy cold pint. They all cheered again as she finished it in record time.

She suddenly noticed Elliot. "Elliot!" She yelled.

She stumbled over to him, the other men straightening her up every time she fell into them until she finally reached Elliot. "This is my Elliot guys." She said, before she jumped up into his arms.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist as she held on around his neck, he could tell she was wasted and she reeked of alcohol. "Liv…" He said, trying to get her attention, but she was just giggling like some sort of fool.

He turned around and began walking off. She just waved to the others as he carried her outside. He was still carrying her down the street, making his way to her apartment.

"Elliot put me down." She ordered.

He stood her on her feet, but the moment he let go off her she toppled over, she would have smacked the floor but he caught her in her arms. She just laughed. "Oops." She said.

"Yea, oops." Elliot said as he stood her upright. She held his face in her hands. "You have blue eyes." She told him, slurring her words a little.

He just smiled at her. He had never seen her drunk and had to admit he found her somewhat entertaining. "I think we need to get you home." He said.

"Home!!" She said excitedly.

"Maybe I should carry you." He said as he watched her sway.

"No…" She said batting his hands away. "I have legs Elliot. I can walk." She said matter-of-factly.

He watched as she turned around and began walking, only after to steps she stumbled and fell to the floor. He rushed over to her and picked her up. She wasn't hurt but she had passed out. He put his hand under her legs and held his other around her waist then scooped her up. She nuzzled into his chest.

"You were going the wrong way anyway." He said as he turned around and headed in the right direction.

- - - - - -

It was almost 2 in the morning by the time he got her home. He carried her straight to her bed and placed her down on her side. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into her.

He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him, but he returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Their tongues massaged one another and their bodies were screaming for more contact, but Elliot pulled away.

"Wow." Olivia said, right before she passed out again.

He just smiled and brushed her hair back off her face. He was going to stay on the couch for a few hours to keep an eye on her, but he was going to go before she woke up. He pulled a blanket up over her and kissed her again on her head. "Goodnight Olivia." He said before he walked over to the couch, his bed for the next few hours.

**TBC**

**That was quite long, whoa. **

**Okay so tell me what you think.**

Speed dating

Freaks

Bad chat up lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I read them when I was supposed to have been doing work in college, so it made my day a whole lot better.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, Dick wolf does, which is great at the moment because the new episodes are starting soon and they look ace. So go Dick Wolf and writers, you all get great big pats on the backs from me.**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia sprang up in bed as her phone rang. She fumbled about before finally finding it and answering. "Benson..." She said, before dropping her suddenly throbbing head into her other hand. She felt like she had a mini samba band playing in her head.

"Hey it's Casey." She heard.

"Hey." She answered, suddenly feeling a little queasy. "How was Mr. Huge?" She asked her groggily.

"Mr. Huge is really Mr. less than average." Casey confessed sounding very disappointed.

"Too bad..." She said trying to sound sympathetic. She flopped back down in bed, quickly regretting it as the alcohol swished in her fragile stomach and her head throbbed harder. "Ouch…" She cried.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked her.

"No my head feels like it was hit by a bus…twice." She told her. "I remember going in some bar after you left me last night and I remember nothing after that…" She said, until suddenly like a light bulb she remembered a kiss.

She sprang up in bed again, and again quickly regretted it. Casey was about to say something but she cut her off. "Oh my god I had the kiss…" She said.

"What kiss?" Casey asked.

"The one…you' know…the one. The one from the guy I know I'm supposed to be with, oh my god Case it was amazing." She said.

"Well great. Who was it?" Casey asked.

Olivia suddenly had to think, but nothing. "I have no idea." She said.

"Well I guess it's back to speed dating and singles bars for us." Casey said.

"No I have to remember who kissed me, I just have to Casey...God why can't I remember?" She said frustrated.

"Because you were very very pissed by the sounds of things." Casey said. "Look I know this great guy for you. He's smart, funny, soo sexy." She said. "Meet him, you'll love him." She said.

"Fine..." Olivia agreed.

"Great. Look I have to go, but I'll see you later." Casey said.

"Yea, see ya." Olivia replied, hanging up.

She put her fingers up to her lips, she could still feel the kiss on them and the way it had made her feel; loved, wanted, safe, special.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't remember the person who had kissed her, well she did understand it was because she had been so wasted, but she knew she would remember that kiss anywhere

She tried to remember how she had got home and trying to figure it out was killing her head, so she quickly give up on the idea, she figured she probably just got a cab or something.

No matter what though, she knew she had to find the person who had kissed her, he was the one, she just knew it. She just wished she knew who it was because she didn't want to wait, because she didn't want to be alone anymore.

She got up and walked through her deserted and lonely apartment, releasing she was still wearing last night's clothes. Suddenly she had to stop as she felt the bile rising in her throat, then she had to make a quick dash for the bathroom.

- - - - - -

Elliot had left Olivia's apartment whilst she was still asleep. He hadn't wanted to wake her or freak her out by being there when she woke up with a hangover from hell, which he knew she was going to have. Although he had found it very hard to leave, she was the most beautiful sleeping woman he had ever seen.

He looked up as he saw Olivia stumble into the squad room and over to her desk. He couldn't help but think how cute a hung over person she made. Her little self-pitying whimpers made him weak at the knees. "You okay?" He asked her.

She folded her arms on her desk and then dropped her head into them. He heard her mumble something that sounded like 'no'.

"Hung over?" He asked her."

She now mumbled something that sounded like 'yes'.

"I don't even remember a thing…" She said looking up at him. "…I don't remember drinking. I don't remember where I got drunk. I have absolutely no idea how I got home after speed… wherever it was I went last night." She said, quickly stopping herself from telling him she was desperate enough to go speed dating.

Elliot looked around, noticing it was empty he was going to ask her did she remember kissing him, but she beat him to it.

"I do remember kissing this guy, this unbelievable life changing kiss." She said. "I just have no idea who he is…was…is…whatever..." She said sounding pissed off at herself. "Trust me to meet the guy of my dreams and be too pissed to be able to remember it." She said angrily.

Elliot just looked at her, he realized she really didn't remember anything, not her behavior at the bar, not him carrying her home or putting her to bed, not even that it was him who had left her with such a memorable kiss.

He was so tempted to tell her, but he wanted her to remember it herself. It would be his way of finding out whether or not he was really worth it to her. He figured if it had meant that much to her she would eventually remember it had been him.

- - - - - -

The shift had just never seemed to end for Olivia. Being hung over and in work was not something she was planning on ever doing again. She had left work and come straight home, showered and changed into a little black dress with a pair of black heels to match. She was ready for her date tonight with Casey's friend.

Casey had given her friend Olivia's number and he had wasted no time ringing her. She had arranged for him to come over to her place, that way if it turned out as disastrous as the speed dating had, she could just push him through the front door, lock it and change into her pajamas and not have to of walked home.

She had ordered in Chinese that had arrived 5 minutes before her date was set to get here, but he still hadn't turned up. Bored she walked over to the stereo and turned it on. She had to laugh at the familiar song that was playing, torturing her.

_Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky a half hour late  
that's the biz baby_

_  
She's riding out the twists of fate  
She's had all that she can take  
She says something's gotta give_

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock, if this was her date he was more than half an hour late. She walked over to the door and opened it, to find him standing there talking away on his phone to someone named Cindy, he hadn't even registered she was there.

She waited for a minute until finally he noticed her. He flashed her one of his best smiles, but she just shook her head and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her before grabbing the Chinese for herself and walking over to the couch and falling down on it.

She piled some of the noodles into her mouth as she kicked her shoes off with her feet. She listened to the music before quickly becoming annoyed at it.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

She snatched the remote off the couch and shut the stereo off. "I get it!" She yelled at the now silent stereo. She slumped back into the couch, continuing to eat her noodles. She was drawing the world's biggest blank as to something as easy as remembering who had kissed her. She had to find out because if she didn't, she was going to go crazy…

**TBC**

**Dates from hell are the best…LOL. They make you happy you're single.**

**Thanks for reading. You know what to do. D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update has taken so long I've had writers block on this, not good. Anyway here it is, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot couldn't help but listen in as Olivia thanked Casey for setting her up with someone who he only knew as a loser. Olivia had used the term to describe him more than once. "It was a complete bust Casey he showed up so late the food had gone cold….well yea I still ate it but that's not the point." She argued over the phone.

Elliot just smiled but tried his hardest to make it look like he was concentrating on paperwork. "Just remind me never to go out with someone who you set me up with." Olivia said before hanging up.

He watched her as she began working on her computer, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her that yet another one of her dates had been a flop but he was also kind' of relieved. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yea I'm just looking up sites where you can register to become a nun." She said.

"Oh yea I can just imagine you in a nuns outfit, praying and singing to God." Elliot laughed.

"Hey I have a good voice, God would be lucky to have me singing to him." She said, frustrated.

"Liv you're gonna find your guy." He said.

She sighed and looked at him. Although he looked great everyday, he had a certain ruggedness about him this morning that made her heart race. "You want to go and get some food?" She asked him.

He just smiled at her and nodded.

- - - - - - -

After finding a seat in the favorite eating place they had ordered and were now tucking into their food. Elliot had opted for the greasy burger and fries whereas Olivia had chosen the healthy salad. Elliot looked at what she was eating it looked awful. "You should eat some proper food Liv, you're gonna turn into a lettuce leaf." He said.

She just smiled at his concern. "No man is gonna want me if I have a fat ass and love handles. I'm trying to get my body as good as I can." She said eating some more. Hardly believing how out of character she was being, she just didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Your body's perfect Olivia." Elliot said. blushing slightly after the words had escaped his mouth.

She just smiled, even more as she watched his cheeks turn rosier. "Well it's good to know someone thinks so." She said.

Now he smiled. "Here have a bite of my burger." He said holding it out to her.

She looked at it, really wanting a bite especially with it been his. "Come on Liv you're not gonna go up a bra size if you just have a bite, although maybe that's not a bad thing…" He said with a playful smile.

She took the burger from him and held it in both hands by her mouth, just taking in its heavenly smell. "My breasts are just fine." She said before she took a big bite.

Elliot just laughed as she completely stuffed her mouth full. She began chewing, struggling with the amount she had took all the filling fell out on her hands which Elliot found hilarious, she wanted to laugh but couldn't cause her mouth was jam packed.

"Olivia Benson, no way it's really you!"

They both looked up to see a handsome man looking directly at Olivia suddenly looking a little appalled as he saw her cheeks bulging with burger. Elliot just winced, feeling for her, she was blushing worse than he had just been.

She covered her mouth with rest of the burger in her hands "Hi." She tried to say from behind it, but just ended up making a muffled sound

"What?" The guy said to her.

She just dropped the burger and waved at him then began wiping the sauce and other fillings off her hands with a napkin, still trying to chew through the load in her mouth. Elliot felt bad at how amusing he was finding this.

"Look I'm gonna go, but err, it was err…nice to…err…I gotta go…" The guy said stuttering on his words before he raced off, not even waiting for her to say goodbye, or even wave.

She finally was able to swallow the load in her mouth, washing it down with a swig of water.

"That was painful Liv…really." Elliot said to her sympathetically.

"I dated that guy in high school he was the love of my life. Now he just thinks I'm some greedy cow." She said passing him his burger back. "At this rate I'm gonna be marrying Munch." She said.

"Why Munch?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know…" She whimpered as she folded her arms on the table in front of her then let her head fall onto them.

He just looked at her. Deciding enough was enough he opened his mouth to tell her it was him who had kissed her, but before he could so much as breathe she was up on her feet and walking towards the bathroom. He just looked ahead he'd wait till she came back.

After almost ten minutes she still hadn't come back, he was starting to worry. He had visions of her sat in the ladies bathroom crying, all alone, but then he heard a laugh, one he would recognize anywhere…hers…

He turned to see her sat down in the corner of the room talking to some guy. He couldn't see his face, but whoever the dark haired guy was he was making her laugh. She suddenly stood up, the guy quickly following her. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was…Trevor Langan.

Elliot watched as Trevor walked over to pay for his meal, he heard him offering to pay for Olivia's salad, not taking 'no' for an answer. Elliot just shook his head and scoffed. Olivia walked back over to him. "I'll meet you back in the office." She said with a smile.

Elliot nodded, he was a little hurt to say the least. He couldn't help thinking that he should have just grabbed hold of her and kissed her and told her it was him that way. He watched as she walked out with Trevor. It had started out quite fun for him, but now he was starting to go off the game, he just wanted to be the one to hold her and kiss her, for the rest of her life…

**TBC**

**What do ya think?**

**Sorry if it was awful, damn writers block…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This is where things really start to get fun, or at least I hope you think they do, read on you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer:** **God this thing annoys me. They're not mine!**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia walked into the bar with Trevor holding his hand on the small of her back. His plan was to have a drink with her here before taking her out to a nice restaurant. They sat at the bar and he ordered a martini whilst she just got a glass of wine.

She took a sip of her wine and looked around the place before realizing where she actually was, the bar she had brought herself to after the speed dating. "Wow I got so drunk in here recently." She confessed.

Trevor just laughed. "I can't imagine you getting drunk." He said.

"It is not something I do often or at all actually. Casey and I had been to this awful speed dating thing she picked up this guy and I just wanted out of there." She said.

Trevor laughed again, he wasn't mocking her by laughing he was just enjoying her company and her stories. He was seeing a side of her he had thought was just in his imagination. "So you didn't see anyone you liked?" He asked her with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh yea, there was Larry. That was a guy attractive, I especially loved the way he cleaned his nose with the back of his hand…" She said sarcastically.

Trevor continued laughing.

"Then there was John Travolta." She said. Trevor just looked at her. "Some guy who was a model but you could have sworn he was Danny from the movie Grease the way he kept fixing his hair with a comb, I could see my reflection in all the grease in his hair." She said.

Trevor laughed louder and rested his hand on her knee as they sat facing each other, she just laughed along with him. "Ah, it was really awful. I've never been so happy to get out of a room full of single guys." She said.

"I really wouldn't have thought someone as stunning as you would have problems finding a guy." He said.

"Not so much, but finding one who is half decent and not just after a romp under the sheets back at my apartment is the problem." She said.

"I see." Trevor said. "Well I went to all the best schools and I could have been a Dr but I chose to be a lawyer instead. I make good money and I have a nice house and a nice car…" He said.

"Yes you do." She said interrupting him.

He just smiled, she had admired his car the moment she had seen it. He continued, "…I like to cook and I've been told I'm good at it. So does that qualify for more than half decent?" He asked.

"Depends…" She said as she shifted closer to him, "…are you up for a romp under the sheets after?" She asked him suggestively…hell he was hot and she was horny.

He just laughed again. "If that's what you want." He answered.

"But do you want to...?" She asked him getting so close to his face her lips almost brushed his as she spoke.

"I won't say no." He said back, speaking softly.

"Good." She said before allowing their lips to touch.

- - - - - - - -

Trevor backed Olivia up towards her bed whilst she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. They both fell back onto the bed not wanting to break the kiss longer than they had too. They had scrapped dinner after their kiss at the bar. He was one hell of a kisser, but she still was totally convinced.

Trevor brushed his hand up her bare leg and slid it under her dress, his thumb trailed along the inside of her thigh, receiving a moan from her.

She quickly unzipped his trousers and slipped her hand inside them, grabbing his hard cock in her hands. She smiled as she got a satisfied moan from him and he began kissing her neck, gently sucking and nipping on her skin.

She needed this to move quicker so she began unbuttoning his shirt. "Eager." He said to her, flashing her a smile.

"What can I say you're hot…" She said pulling his mouth back onto hers.

She was suddenly hit by deja vue; lying exactly the same in the bed getting kissed, but not by Trevor by…

"Elliot…" She muttered as Trevor's mouth covered her.

"Excuse me." Trevor said, pulling back.

They both stopped touching each other and it became silent. "Oh wow that's awkward. Err…" She stumbled on what to say to make it better.

"Maybe I should go." Trevor said pushing himself up.

She sighed a little disappointed, what she know remembered hadn't completely sunk in with her yet. She got up and followed Trevor as he walked across the room picking up his jacket and fixing his clothes.

"Trevor I had a really good time, I really did. I just…" She said, having no idea what she should say.

"Maybe I'll call you sometime." He said kissing her on the cheek before he walked out.

She hit her head feeling bad for him. She shut the door and that's when the thoughts really began to race around her head. It was Elliot who had kissed her. It was Elliot who had kissed her.

"It was Elliot who kissed me." She said to herself like she had to clear it up once and for all.

She grabbed the phone and was half way though dialing Elliot's number when it clicked, he knew.

Her jaw fell open and a gasp escaped from it as it really hit her. He knew and he hadn't said anything to her. She put the phone down whilst she tried to work it out. She wondered if maybe he wasn't telling her because he regretted it and didn't want to string her along, but she didn't understand all his flirting.

She suddenly felt sick in the pit of the stomach whilst she wondered if they were 'just friends' the kind who have coffee together and go on day dates and who play flirted because no one else would flirt with them. She sat down on the couch, lightly slapping the phone against the palm of her hand whilst she tried to work it out.

With no other options coming to her she did the only thing she could think of, she rang Casey.

"Hello." She heard.

"It was Elliot." She said to Casey…

**TBC**

**How will she react when she sees Elliot I wonder?**

**Wow, it feels weird writing a smoochy scene with Olivia and Trevor knowing that Peter and Mariska are married in real life. Aw sorry Peter, no hard feelings but I'm a hard core E/O fan, you get Mariska…**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now that she knows it was Elliot it was kind of tempting to just let her jump him and make little Benson/Stabler babies, but then I thought as fun as that would be it would be more fun to watch her have some fun with him.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, which kind of sucks for me.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was sat at her desk talking to Casey who was sat on her desk. "I can't believe he didn't tell you that it was him. He knows how much you've been killing yourself over that kiss and the disastrous dates you've been on, which I know one of them I was kind of responsible for. Although personally I wouldn't mind going out with Trevor, he is hot and he has a _great_ car." Casey said.

"He's also got a great…" Olivia began

"…Morning ladies." Munch said cutting Olivia off as he walked in.

Casey just looked at Olivia knowing what she was going to say and actually feeling a little jealous that Olivia had got that far with Trevor. "What are you gonna do. Tell him you know?" Casey asked.

The moment Olivia had worked out it was Elliot she had called Casey and told her she knew it was him and that they had to talk in work in the morning, she had things planned out last night but now she wasn't so sure. "I have no idea, I mean there's gotta be a reason he didn't tell me right. What if he regrets it.?" Olivia questioned.

"He does not regret it Liv. Maybe he thought you would yell at him for kissing you when you were drunk." Casey offered.

"Oh my god what if I kissed him first and was like throwing myself at him, I do kind of lose control when I'm wasted." She confessed.

"Honey, don't we all when a good looking guy comes along." Casey said. "What if he didn't tell you because he wanted you to work it out or something?" Casey suggested.

"Well what good would that do him. I mean what if I never worked out it was him?" She said.

"Okay so you know it's him right, but he doesn't know that you know it's him." Casey said, the wheels in her head had been turning and had given her an idea.

"Right…" Olivia said a little unsure where this was going.

"So have some fun with it, throw yourself in his face. Look available but then don't be available. Have him crawling after you Liv." Casey suggested.

Olivia wasn't sure if she could do that. "I don't know Casey maybe I should just tell him I know."

"Yea but this way will be so much more fun, come on Liv. He knew, he knew and he never told you. He deserves this." Casey said.

Beginning to like the idea a bit more she agreed. "Okay. Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

Casey thought for a second. "Yea, undo your top button." She said looking at the buttoned up lilac shirt Olivia was wearing.

"No." Olivia argued.

"Look no offense but no one except for Elliot will notice if you undo one button, undo two and you will have every guy in here looking. Come on Liv do you want him or not." She said.

Olivia looked around then casually undid her top button, only really showing more of her chest, not so much cleavage. "Now we're talking." Casey said. "Okay and when he gets here, be sexy." She said.

"What do you want me to do drop a pencil on the floor and bend down in front of him and pick it up?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"That could work." Casey said.

"No." Olivia said firmly.

"Okay well just, you know make sure he knows your there, flip your hair and bite your lip, guys love that." Casey said.

"Where do you get this stuff from?" Olivia asked her.

"From Composure magazine, where else?" Casey said. She suddenly saw Elliot walking in. "Okay here he comes, I gotta go, call me and let me know what's going on." Casey said as she jumped off her desk and walked past Elliot smiling at him.

Elliot sat down at his desk and brushed his hands over his face. Olivia looked around and saw that there were only them two in the room. She rolled her chair closer to her desk and leaned right over her desk, knowing if Elliot looked, he'd be able to see right down her shirt.

"Everything okay El?" She asked.

He slowly began to move his hands from off his face. "Yea Dickie was staying with me lat night and he…" He froze as he moved his hands away completely and was looking right down her shirt, he couldn't pull his eyes away and he knew it was so obvious he was looking.

She had to smile when she saw him gawping. She suddenly moved back in her chair, satisfied, just dangling the bait above the fish tank for now.

Elliot cleared his throat and tried to carry on. "Err he…got sick…err. What was the question?" He asked her all flustered and confused.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked like that had been the question all along. She wanted him confused.

"Yea sure…" He said.

She got up and walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on so it would heat up the pot again. She could feel his eyes on her, so remembering every hair product commercial she could she flipped her hair, then ran her fingers through it, fluffing it up.

Elliot sat at his desk with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He was suddenly beginning to wish he had worn looser trousers. He had always thought Olivia was stunning but he had never wanted her so bad before.

He wanted to run over to her, scoop her up in his arms, carry her up to the cribs and just worship her body for the rest of the day. He was so lost in that thought he never noticed her walk over to him and put a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"T…Th…err thanks." He stuttered,

She held the back of her hand lightly on his forehead before trailing it down the side of his face. "You feeling okay, you look a little flushed." She said holding her hand against his cheek.

"Yea, it's just hot in here." He said.

"Oh." She said as she walked back over to her chair.

Elliot had to slide himself further under his desk, before things became pretty embarrassing. He just prayed to God no one would call him away from his desk right now.

Olivia put her coffee down in front of her, then holding onto her desk she pulled her chair forward. She rested her elbow on her desk whilst she began pretending to check her emails. Elliot watched her as she suddenly began to bite her bottom lip and twirl her hair in her fingers.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. She quickly turned to look at him. "Did you say something Elliot?" She asked.

"No." He said as he got up, quickly grabbing a folder and practically running out of the room. Once he had gone she just began laughing. The plan was working better than she had thought it would. She wanted him to be the one to say, 'hey it was me I kissed you and I want to be able to do it again for the rest of our lives'.

Or at least she hoped that's what he would say…

**TBC**

**What did ya think? **

**Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I posted the wrong chapter before, it was to one of my other stories, that is also on chapter 6. **

**Thanks to those who were understanding about it, I know it meant you wasted your time reading the wrong thing and it was a bit confusing, but I'm only human and I make mistakes…especially computer ones 'cause the damn things hate me. I swear I always end up breaking them. They try to keep me off them in college, I think I've broke two now, and one time I got a job working on them and broke one on the first day. I hadn't even touched it I just sat down in front of it and it died…yea I didn't have that job too long.**

**Anyway sorry about that…**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Munch walked into the bathroom and noticed the file on the counter where the sinks were. "You often read case files in the men's room?" He asked Elliot who he knew was in one of the cubicles.

"Leave me alone." Elliot said.

"You're right this is kind of one of those private times, but can I just say first that she has you just where she wants you. You know it's really obvious you've only ever really been with one woman you have absolutely no idea how evil and twisted their minds can be."

Elliot walked out of the cubicle, completely without a clue of what Munch was on about.

"Wow that was quick." Munch said.

Elliot looked at him. "What did you think I was doing in there?" He asked.

"What were you doing in there?" Munch asked quizzically.

"Taking a leak." Elliot said.

"Oh. Hey El were friends right?" Munch asked.

"Unfortunately..." Elliot joked.

"So why didn't you tell me you kissed Olivia?" Munch asked.

Elliot looked up at him. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

"I heard her and Casey talking before, you sly dog you." He said with a smirk.

"She knows it was me?" Elliot asked confused.

"Although I may not know the whole story there, I do know that she does indeed know it was you and she and Casey have decided to make your life a misery." He told him.

"She knows…why didn't she tell me?" He asked.

"Better question why didn't you tell her? You know she went out with that guy Trevor, and lets face it you two both got in the good looks boat and now she's onboard and she's choosing one of you to push overboard and he has a nice car…you don't. The ladies are a sucker for nice cars. Each one of my wives got my cars when we got divorced."

Elliot had listened to about half of what Munch had just said, he had heard enough when he started talking about a boat. "She's playing me." He stated.

"She's a woman it's her blood." Munch said.

"Yea well two can play at that game." He said smirking. "She doesn't know that I know that she knows, so I'm gonna turn the tables. She thinks she's irresistible, wait till I turn on the Stabler charms."

"There are Stabler charms." Munch asked.

"Shut up Munch." Elliot said before he walked out.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat at her desk, doing something on her computer. Elliot sat at his desk for a minute, preparing to put his plan in motion. Munch had claimed his seat at his desk ready for the show. "Ah my computers crashed! Liv can I use yours for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

Before she had chance to get up and move so he could sit at her computer, he was behind her, his chest leaning lightly against her back. He slipped his arms under hers. Purposely 'accidentally' brushing her breasts as he reached for the keyboard.

He flinched and moaned at the contact. His touch was so light and already had her throbbing between her legs. "Sorry Liv did you say something?" He asked. He was getting his revenge.

"Uh uh." She said, her voice a little out of breath.

Elliot just smiled and leaned against her more. He had his face practically touching hers and she found herself closing the little gap there was. Elliot moved away slightly though just as she had made contact.

She could feel him breathing on her neck and it was only making the throbbing worse and she was suddenly feeling hot, very very hot. "Sorry Liv can I just…" Elliot said as he began typing on the keyboard, his arms brushing against her breasts with every move he made.

She moaned again and her body shuddered a little. She picked up a file from her desk and began wafting it in front of her face, she was so hot. "You okay Liv you're looking a little flushed?" He said, thinking back to how she had treated him.

"I'm fine…" She said as she continued wafting cold air on herself with the file.

Munch was still watching, finding every second of it hilarious. It was all he could do to hold in his laughter. He was waiting to see which one snapped first, and tackled the other onto the desk, him or her. His money was actually on Olivia, he had never seen her so flustered.

Olivia still had her other hand on the mouse, too distracted to move it. Elliot suddenly placed his hand on top of hers as he guided the mouse around, again brushing her breast with his arm.

She suddenly couldn't take anymore. She stood up and pushed past him and walked out with her head hung low trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Elliot looked over at Munch with a huge satisfied smile on his face. "That was cruel." Munch said as he stood up and walked over to Elliot where they high fived like a pair of teenagers.

"That's just the beginning." Elliot said smiling as he returned to his desk.

**TBC**

**Stabler charm, I wouldn't mind seeing that, anyone else agree? **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews for this have been great and so hilarious. **

**Okay so the games continue…**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 8**

On her sudden dash to the ladies room, Olivia had run right into Casey so had dragged her along with her. She was now leaning on the sink dabbing cold water on her neck. "It was awful Casey I thought I was gonna have a full blown orgasm at my desk." Olivia said.

"Yea that would have been bad." Casey said.

"You think?" Olivia said.

She pushed herself up off the sink and turned round to lean against it. Casey walked over to her, with a knowing look in her eyes. "He knows." She said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"He knows that you know." Casey said.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea, but he doesn't know that you know that that he knows that you know." Casey said.

"Okay can we stop with he knows you know…it's getting a little confusing…" Olivia said. Her head was already spinning she didn't need it to be made worse.

"What I'm saying is fight back, you know step up your game a little." Casey encouraged.

"Like how? I'm no good at this. In case you haven't noticed I might date a lot of guys but they never last." She told Casey.

"Liv everyone's noticed that." Casey pointed out.

"Great." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Okay we need another plan." She said.

"Come on we'll work something out." Casey said.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk. He had been watching Olivia at the coffee machine for about ten minutes before he came up with an idea. He looked down at the cold cup of coffee that was sitting on his desk. He decided it was time to get a new one.

He got up and walked over to the coffee machine with his cup of cold coffee. He waited for Olivia to turn around and start walking before he 'accidentally' bumped into her, spilling his cold coffee all down her.

She gasped at the icy cold liquid that was now making it's was down her cleavage as well as soaking through her entire shirt. She was holding her arms up in the air, waiting to become accustomed to the coldness of it.

"Oh god Liv I'm so sorry. It's a good job that was cold." He said as he grabbed a cloth.

He began dabbing the cloth on her breasts where the majority of the coffee had gone.

"EL…" She said jumping back.

"No really let me help you Liv, you don't want to be stinking of coffee all day." He said as he stepped forward and began trying to clean her up again.

She quickly realized what he was doing so she grabbed another cloth and began rubbing it over his chest where some of the coffee had splashed up on him.

Munch and Casey were both sat looking on finding it all hilarious. "This is great." Casey laughed.

"They've been at it all day. Hey you wanna place bets on who'll jump who first?" Munch asked Casey.

Casey looked at Olivia and Elliot, it was obvious they were both ready to jump each others bones, but Elliot was a guy and Olivia was out for revenge. "My money's on Elliot." Casey said.

"Fine I had my money on Olivia anyway." He said.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked them.

"Oh Olivia and Elliot just spilt coffee." Casey said.

"Then why aren't they cleaning it up?" Cragen questioned.

"They are." Munch laughed.

"Hey!" Cragen yelled.

Olivia and Elliot both stopped and spun around to face Cragen. Their arms fell to their sides and they stood there trying to look innocent but looking more like two naughty kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Cap…"/"Captain…" They both mumbled.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up." Cragen said looking at his coffee stained detectives.

They all watched as they both scurried out. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cragen asked Munch and Casey, who both now looked as guilty as Elliot and Olivia had.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked over to his locker and whipped his shirt off. Olivia couldn't help but stare at his perfect body, with his bulging muscles. "See something you like Liv?" He asked her noticing her staring.

She just shook her head and walked over to her locker to find a fresh shirt. Then an idea came to her, two could play his teasing game. She whipped her top off too and threw it down on the bench behind them.

Elliot's jaw dropped as his eyes snaked up her perfectly toned body, loving the golden tone of her skin. His eyes froze on seeing her breasts that were being covered by a black lacey bra. His breathing was becoming faster and he was beginning to regret his choice of trousers again.

"See something you like El?" She asked, using his words.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her face, which held a devilishly seductive smile. "Yea…!" He said throwing the clean shirt he had found aside.

He practically lunged at her, pinning her back against the lockers behind her and pinning her arms up above her head. He began kissing her neck before making his way down to the top swell of her breasts.

A satisfied moan escaped her lips, making one escape his. She could feel him becoming more and more firm as he pushed his body against hers. She bucked her hips against him, making him collapse against her, moaning.

He was on his knees now, kissing and sucking her stomach, holding onto her sides, frightened she might move if he let go of her. She was running her fingers through his hair. He slowly made his way higher up her stomach until he was standing again.

When he was face to face with her again, he took a moment to just look at her, her face then her body. He stared into her eyes like he was looking right into her soul. She was doing the exact same. They moved forward, about to let their lips touch, when the door burst open and Trevor walked in….

**TBC**

**Wow if you guys didn't not like Trevor, I bet ya don't now, LOL.**

**Almost done with this, sooner than I thought, but I want to leave it alone whilst it's still good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's funny that you all hate Trevor so much for interrupting things.**

**Parts in italics are flashbacks. Except for the parts that are lyrics.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, but I would love seeing this sort of teasing between them two on the show, so Dick wolf if you want to borrow this feel free!**

**Chapter 9**

**Last First Kiss**

Olivia sat alone at a bar, twirling an empty bottle of beer around. She was thinking about how she had messed everything up and inevitably sealed her fate, which was to be sad and alone for the rest of her life.

She could only think that Elliot didn't love her, he just wanted to sleep with her too. That was the only thing she could come up with…why else wouldn't he have told her he had kissed her.

Trevor had showed up ready to give her another chance, well to return her jacket that she had left in his car, but she had completely screwed that up…

"_Trevor..!" Olivia yelled. "What are you doing here?!" She said, for some reason still yelling._

"_Liv why are you yelling, he's not deaf?" Elliot mumbled to her as he put a shirt on._

"_I don't know…this is just really awkward." She said, still sort of yelling._

"_I need to go." Trevor said._

"_No, Trevor please wait!" She said as she ran over to him. "Please, look I know what this looks like or what it is…" She began. "What did you come here for?" She asked. She had given up on trying to excuse what Trevor had witnessed._

_He just held his hand out and passed her a familiar jacket, hers. "You left this in my car. I thought you might want it back." He said before turning and walking out._

She had put the jacket on and chased after him. Firstly to apologize to him again and to also have him tell her '_she_ _was nice and that he liked her, but that she had some issues she needed to sort out_.' She had returned to the squad room only to blank Elliot and ignore him for the rest of the shift. She had no idea why she was doing it but she just couldn't help it, she was so angry with herself.

So now she sat in the bar, alone, like she had been all night and expected to be for as long as she continued to stay in the bar. Which she figured would be until she was kicked out as the owner cleaned up. She had nowhere better to be. At least there were people here, even if they weren't talking to her. She was the person that people would move away from after finding out what she did for a living.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Elliot slip into the stool next to her. "I'm gonna become that little old lady who bakes cookies and brownies for everyone in the building." Olivia said to Elliot before taking a swig of her beer.

"No you're not…you can't bake…" Elliot joked, smiling at his successful attempt to cheer her up.

She smiled and nudged his knee with hers. "I'll buy them from the bakery and just tell people that I baked them." She informed him.

"Yea I can just imagine you shuffling down the street in your slippers with a few boxes of brownies and cookies from the bakery." Elliot laughed.

"With my gun still attached to my belt." She laughed.

"Once a cop always a cop..." Elliot said taking a swig of his beer that had been placed in front of him.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "God we're pathetic aren't we..?" She said.

"Hey!" Elliot protested.

"Okay you're not pathetic; you have a family and five amazing kids. What do I have nothing? I'm pathetic…" She said correcting herself.

Elliot watched as she swiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. He felt so sorry for her. He wasn't that great; he was divorced and yea he had five great kids that he loved with his whole heart and would die for anytime any day of the week, but he would be really happy and satisfied if he could have another five kids with her.

She was swatting wildly at the rebellious tears that were falling. He grabbed her stool and twisted it round so she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing her tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes taking in his soft touch.

With her tears gone, he rested his hands on her knees. "You're not pathetic." He told her. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her sobs from breaking free, obviously not convinced by what he had said. "You just haven't met the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." He told her encouragingly.

"Oh but I think I have…" She told him as more tears began to fall.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

She had read up on this latest experiment, and statistics showed that 8 out of 10 women knew after the first kiss if they would spend the rest of their life with a person.

"Kiss me." She told him.

Elliot was looking into her eyes, but then without hesitation he leaned forward and kissed her. At first he just brushed his lips over hers. Then he kissed just her bottom lip before covering her mouth with his. He slid his tongue into her mouth, gently stroking and massaging her tongue with his.

She had never been kissed like this before and she never wanted to be kissed any differently ever again or by anyone else. She just prayed Elliot felt the same. As they kissed they both kept their eyes open.

Elliot pulled away and they both gasped for breath. "You kept your eyes open." Elliot said.

"So did you." Olivia pointed out.

"True love is kissing with your eyes open." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled, but she was also really confused. "It was you who kissed me, I know that for sure now…but I don't get why you didn't tell me." She asked sounding both hurt and confused.

"I thought if you wanted it to be me you would remember it yourself." He said.

She smiled at him before she kissed him, as passionately as he had kissed her. She placed a few small kisses on his lips before pulling away. "What was that for?" He asked her, grinning like a fool.

"Our last first kiss." She told him, smiling.

He smiled right back at her. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked her.

"Yea." She said without hesitation.

Elliot threw some money down on the bar then took her hand in his and led her over to the doorway. As they got to the door Olivia became aware of a song playing in the background.

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year…  
She thought by now she'd have a man,  
Two car seats and a minivan…_

"Everything okay Liv?" Elliot asked as she had stopped dead in the doorway to listen to the song.

"Yea it is." She said, "Now come on lets get out of here." She said suggestively.

"I won't argue with that." He said.

She just smiled at him, and looked at his ass as he led her out.

_Something's gotta give…_

**TBC**

**Only one chapter left, and well you can guess what that consists of… 0 )**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay last chapter, smut, but not my strongest point so hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 10**

They'd practically fallen out of the bar together but now they practically fell into Elliot's apartment, crashing into the wall. Elliot quickly kicked the door shut behind him. He then returned his focus to Olivia. Their hands were working overtime trying to rid each other of their pesky clothing.

"Who the hell invented clothing…?" Elliot cursed as he pulled Olivia's shirt up over her head. She quickly returned to unbuttoning his shirt quickly becoming annoyed by the uncooperative buttons. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled, ripping it open as buttons flew off.

"Liv…" Elliot laughed, so turned on by her right now.

"You were touching my breasts like a god in the squad room, I thought I was going to have an orgasm at my desk," she told him. "Wind me up like that you have to go through winding me back down," she said playfully.

"I have no problem helping you out with that, maybe I should get you more wound up…" he said as he teased her by stroking his hand lightly up the inside of her thigh. "Nervous?" He asked her.

"I never did like that game," she joked.

"Okay we're both dying for this?" Elliot said.

"How's about we take things slower next time," Olivia suggested. They'd have all the time in the world for taking it slow and really exploring each other's bodies in detail.

"Agreed," Elliot said.

He took hold of the back of her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her body between his and the wall. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, able to feel his body's readiness for her. They continued to kiss, loving to just be able to do so.

"Bedroom, please El," she begged him, already out of breath.

Doing as he was told, he held onto her as he carried her into his bedroom. He placed her down by the bed and she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and then began to rid him of his trousers, whilst he quickly rid her of her jeans. He tangled one of his hands up in her hair, and used his other to unclip her bra.

She pulled away from their current kiss. "Hello," she said, making him laugh.

"How the hell did you do that, I usually have to take off my own bra," she said.

"Practice," Elliot said smugly.

"Did someone take you aside in school and teach you how to undo that?" She asked him.

"Maybe…What did someone take you aside to teach?" he asked.

"Be a good boy and you might find out." she said suggestively.

"Tease," he accused before kissing her again, cutting off any attempt she could have used to hit him with a comeback.

When they were both finally free from all their clothing they fell back down onto the bed.

Elliot took one of Olivia's breasts and quickly began kissing it, sucking and nipping on her tit, she moaned in pleasure as he gently massaged her other breast. His hands were like those of gods and they were driving her body wild, she would quite happily have lain there and let him just worship her body, she pretty much was.

As his kisses returned to her mouth she felt him slide his hand across her breast, down over her stomach, and then down between her legs. He slid one of his fingers into her wet core before brushing his thumb over her clit. At this rate she knew she would be coming long before him. "El…" came her breathy sigh.

"Yeah..?" he asked, knowing he was winding her right up.

"Either stop teasing me or I'm gonna get my handcuffs out," she threatened teasingly.

"Is that a promise Liv?" she joked.

"Elliot, please, I need you…" she begged. She was getting so close.

"Almost…" he told her.

He slid another finger inside her and continued to work his magic whilst he began planting kisses on her breasts again. She had never been so willing to let someone have the control during sex. She liked to be the one in control, but she trusted Elliot, as much as he knew how to push every single one of her buttons.

"El…" she moaned a little more firmly.

He was ahead of her though and he was already posting himself in between her legs. "No you don't!" she said, quickly flipping them so she was now on top. "My turn."

He tried to push himself up put she slapped her hands down on his shoulders and pushed him back down.

She reached down and kissed him, he kissed her back completely, his kiss was amazing, so amazing that it totally distracted her and he quickly flipped them back so he was once again on top. She just laughed, relieved as she felt him guide his hard shaft to her entrance, before pushing into her.

She arched her legs up on either side of his body, fixing them further apart, allowing him to move easier and deeper into her. She gasped at the slight discomfort his well equipped body caused her, as he filled her completely.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

She loved how he was concerned for her. "God yes! Please don't stop El…" she pleaded.

He kissed her neck before moving into her again, he was beginning to make his movements quicker and the feel of her tightening around him was quickly bringing him to his climax too. Her inner walls clamped around him, milking him for all he had.

He held her close to his body as they both reached their climax, both completely out of breath. They stayed together for a moment, both just enjoying the feel of each other's body. Eventually, Elliot moved off her and threw the blanket over them before reaching under the blanket and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"That was amazing," he said. He'd never made love and enjoyed it that much.

Elliot just felt Olivia nod against his chest. He looked down and noticed she was almost asleep, her arms wrapped securely around him. He smiled and held her closer. "I love you, Olivia," he said, placing a delicate kiss on her head.

"I love you, too," she said back to him.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
